Amigos
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Harry y Albus tienen una conversación importante (One-shot U.A.)


**Amigos**

Ginny caminó por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba su esposo. Harry había vuelto temprano del Ministerio, aunque no por ello su trabajo acababa, algo que a veces molestaba a su esposa. En la biblioteca, Harry había hecho también una oficina donde principalmente leía y escribía cartas al Ministerio o allá donde fuera requerida su presencia. Aunque aquel día, Ginny había sido la encargada de recibir una lechuza de Hogwarts.

Entró, pues, hasta aquella área de la casa, donde Harry se hallaba sentado frente a un amplio escritorio de madera negra y en cuya superficie abundaban toda clase de papeles, plumas, tinta y demás artilugios de escritura.

–Ya mandaron la lechuza de Hogwarts –anunció Ginny, mientras se acercaba al escritorio-. Tendremos que ir por los chicos a King´s Cross la segunda semana de diciembre.

Harry, sin levantar la mirada, abstraído en la lectura de una carta que aún sostenía con una mano, respondió vagamente.

– ¿Sí? Muy bien…

Ella tomó asiento al lado de Harry, sobre el escritorio, como siempre hacía para mirarlo atentamente.

–Estás muy serio. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

Harry apartó por fin la carta, aunque continuó con un gesto pensativo.

–Nada. Bueno, es Al… -dijo mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio y a su vez, su barbilla quedaba apoyada entre sus manos entrelazadas-. Hoy la directora McGonagall me escribió. Le pregunté algunas cosas sobre él.

–¿Cosas? –preguntó ella, mirándolo fijamente-. Te he visto algo inquieto desde que comenzó el primer año.

Harry asintió.

–Al casi no nos escribe y yo quería saber si de verdad todo estaba bien, ya que James tampoco ayuda demasiado con sus bromas…

–¿Qué te dijo McGonagall?

Harry miró por fin a su esposa fijamente.

–¿Sabías que es amigo de Scorpius Malfoy?

Ginny no se inmutó y respondió sencillamente:

–Sí.

Su esposo, con expresión más seria preguntó con tono algo indignado:

–¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Porque no creo que ese niño sea como su padre –dijo ella, aún sin mostrar algún signo de preocupación o molestia. En su interior y sin quererlo, la indignación de Harry creció.

–¿Bromeas? Es nieto de Lucius Malfoy, su padre es Draco Malfoy.

–Bueno, Harry. Tú sabes que las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que estuvimos en Hogwarts. Qué tal si Scorpius no lleva todos esos pensamientos de Draco. No tendría por qué hacerlo.

Harry suspiró.

–Pues, también es un Slytherin como ellos…

Ante aquellas palabras, Ginny frunció el ceño.

–¿En serio vas a usar eso como argumento? ¡Tu hijo también lo es!

–Sí, lo siento. Lo siento –se disculpó él rápidamente para luego poner orden a sus pensamientos-. No quería… A lo que me refiero es que… No sé exactamente cuál haya sido la formación que Draco Malfoy ha dado a Scorpius. Y no me importa que Albus sea un Slytherin. Lo que me interesa es saber qué tanto Lucius ha educado a su nieto. No quiero que Albus alardeé de que los Potter son "sangre limpia" o que ese niño se interese en él por ese hecho, porque en ese caso, le recordaré de nuevo a Albus sobre su abuela y lo grandiosa que es Hermione Granger y lo orgulloso que debería de sentirse por sus raíces y…

–Harry –interrumpió Ginny, atrayendo la mirada de él sobre sus ojos-. ¿Te das cuenta de que Albus no se ha metido en problemas y ni ha dicho algo con respecto a este asunto?

–Pero a ti te lo dijo, ¿no? Así supiste que son amigos, ¿no es así? ¿O fue James el que te lo dijo en uno de sus raros lapsus de seriedad?

Ginny hizo un gesto negativo ante el desconcierto de Harry.

–No. Hermione fue la que me lo dijo, porque Rose se lo contó. Y creo saber por qué Al no ha querido decirnos nada.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él, ya impaciente.

–Porque piensa que yo también voy a reaccionar igual que tú ahora.

Al oír aquello, Harry cerró los ojos un momento mientras soltaba un suspiro apesadumbrado de su pecho.

 _"¿Desde cuándo se habían invertido los papeles?"_

Se hizo un corto silencio en el que Ginny aprovechó para pasar su mano sobre el cabello de él.

–Ese… ha sido un golpe bajo, Ginevra –dijo, aún sin abrir sus ojos.

–Lo sé. Siempre es duro oír la verdad, ¿cierto? –y con fingido enfado, añadió-. Y no me digas así.

Por primera vez Harry sonrió al igual que ella.

Ya más tranquilo, mientras tomaba una mano de Ginny, Harry continuó:

–Me gustaría hablar con él, eso es todo.

–Pues hazlo. Pero recuerda que prohibir es incitar a nuestras espaldas y que antes de enfadarte, deberás oírlo primero. Aunque no se lo hayas dicho, él sabe que Draco y tú no se llevaban bien y por ese lado, ya sabe qué esperar.

–No me voy a enfadar. Quiero que me escuche.

–Bien. Sólo estaré cerca cuando hablen, por si acaso.

–Todo estará bien…

En la mañana de Navidad, Harry y Ginny veían cómo James, Albus y Lily abrían sus regalos frente al árbol entre risas y gestos de emoción. No sólo había obsequios ahí de parte de sus padres, sino también de familiares y amigos de los Potter.

–¡Sí! –festejaba James mientras miraba con fascinación su escoba nueva-. ¡¿Puedo ir a probarla afuera?!

–No –respondió Ginny enseguida-. En unas horas iremos a La Madriguera con tus abuelos. Llévatela y ahí podrás jugar con tus primos.

Por otra parte, Lily ya se concentraba en jugar con su nueva mascota, un micropuff, regalo de su tío George.

Mientras tanto, Albus, el más tranquilo, había terminado ya de abrir sus presentes, incluyendo uno que sus padres notaron que no estaba firmado pero que al chico le arrebató una gran sonrisa. Lo hizo tan sigilosamente que ni Ginny o Harry pudieron ver lo que era.

–Él también mandó un obsequio muy temprano –le informó Ginny a Harry momentos después, cuando estuvieron a solas, sentados en un sillón frente al árbol decorado y oían a sus hijos jugar y correr desde distintas partes de la casa-. No lo firmó.

–Bien –dijo Harry, mientras se ponía de pie-. Creo que llegó la hora.

–Estaré cerca –le susurró Ginny, poniéndose de pie también.

–No te preocupes.

Ginny salió de la estancia mientras Harry se encaminaba a la biblioteca y una vez ahí, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, dejó su varita sobre la superficie y se quedó de pie frente a este, apoyado ligeramente. Luego, mientras esperaba, liberó de su mano derecha la pequeña snitch dorada. Aún muchos años después, aquella esfera se conservaba igual que nueva y la letra de Dumbledore seguía muy clara y legible, " _Me abro al cierre_ ". Al mago le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando con aquella vieja snitch mientras hacía pausas luego de escribir por largo tiempo cartas y documentos para el Ministerio. Verla volar y atraparla le aclaraba la mente.

Instantes después, oyó unos pasos que se acercaban. Detuvo la snitch nuevamente con su mano al tiempo que Albus entraba a la biblioteca.

–¿Querías verme, papá?

Harry asintió.

–Así es, Al. Ven. Acércate y toma asiento, por favor.

Albus obedeció. Harry le indicó una silla frente a él que el chico ocupó en silencio. De manera común, el niño era algo reservado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su seriedad se agravó un tanto al notar que esta vez, la atmosfera era diferente a otras veces que había hablado con su padre.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido en la escuela? –comenzó Harry con tono amigable.

–Bien –respondió Albus con sencillez.

–Las clases. Tus maestros… ¿Todo bien? –indagó su padre.

–Sí. Todo bien –volvió a decir Albus rápidamente.

–Bien. Me alegra –dijo Harry mientras volvía a liberar la snitch de su mano y aquella pequeña pelota dorada volaba cerca de él.

Volvió a atrapar la snitch pero ahora, al volverla a liberar, lo hizo cerca de Albus. Su hijo atrapó la snitch con una pequeña sonrisa. Había visto a su padre con aquella esfera dorada muchas veces. Algo en él se tranquilizó.

–¿Te gustaron tus obsequios de Navidad? –preguntó su padre.

–Sí. Mucho.

–Qué bien –dijo Harry, aun sonriendo tranquilamente-. Y por lo visto, también te gustó el regalo del joven Malfoy. No supe lo que era, pero si te agradó, está bien.

Albus dejó de jugar con la snitch. Harry pudo ver que el chico palideció un poco.

–Es tu amigo, según supe… -añadió, con su mismo tono afable.

Levantando la mirada hasta su padre lentamente, Albus pareció dudar pero añadió:

–Fue muy amable en el tren. Estaba solo. Nadie quería hablar con él.

Harry sonrió un poco.

–¿Sabes? acabo de recordar una anécdota sobre tu abuelo James y uno de sus mejores amigos, Sirius Black… Los hombres por los que tú hermano fue nombrado así. ¿Te la he dicho?

Albus negó con su cabeza. Harry continuó:

–Como sabes (y pudiste ver), los de primer año son llamados ante el Sombrero Seleccionador por orden alfabético. La familia de Sirius había estado en Slytherin casi en su totalidad y hasta antes de conocer a James, Sirius creyó que él mismo estaría en aquella Casa. Sin embargo, ambos se conocieron y se hicieron amigos antes de haber estado en Hogwarts. Por lo que Sirius, al comprender que James estaría en Gryffindor, pidió al Sombrero que a él también le colocara en esa Casa sin importar que se ganara la antipatía de su familia. El valor de la amistad pesó más que el pasado de sus raíces…

Albus lo escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó de hablar. Luego se hizo una pausa en la que Harry, posiblemente sin proponérselo, se había quedado serio y con esa expresión y tono, preguntó:

–¿Lo hiciste por él?

Sin negarlo o afirmarlo, Albus bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. La snitch resbaló de su mano y antes de que callera al suelo, emprendió el vuelo, para ir luego a posarse delante del chico, el cual, la atrapó enseguida.

–Hijo… -dijo Harry, con voz solemne-, a diferencia de lo que le ocurrió a Sirius Black, tienes a tu familia de tu lado. No me he retractado nunca de lo que te dije cuando nos despedimos en la estación de King Cross y lo sigo pensando así: la Casa de Slytherin ganó un mago maravilloso.

Albus liberó la snitch nuevamente y ahora, la esfera se detuvo ante su padre. Mientras Harry la atrapaba, Albus lanzó la pregunta crucial.

–¿Te molesta que Scorpius sea mi amigo?

Mientras Harry se ocupaba de la snitch, respondió con otra pregunta que a su vez, su hijo no esperaba escuchar:

–¿Me veo molesto?

Albus se encogió de hombros. Por supuesto que conocía cada reacción de su padre, pero ciertamente, el que se encargaba de descubrir sus límites entre lo divertido y el enfado genuino, era James. Hasta ese momento, Albus se percató de que era la primera vez que su padre y él hablaban de ese modo por algo que había hecho. Aunque el chico no estaba seguro de que fuera incorrecto del todo. Además, en aquel momento, su padre, de pie ante él, con aquella snitch y sin sonreír mucho pero sin regañarlo, Albus pensó que la escena parecía más un interrogatorio ¿Eso significaba que la situación era mejor o peor? ¿Así sería en su trabajo como auror?

–Te ves un poco serio, tal vez…

Todavía con la mirada sobre la snitch, Harry sonrió un poco. Luego, miró a Albus y el chico volvió a tranquilizarse.

–Mira, no fue (ni es) ningún secreto para nadie el saber que, mientras estudié en Hogwarts, el padre de ese joven y yo no llevamos una convivencia… cordial. Ambos teníamos nuestras convicciones y ambiciones opuestas, además de que, bueno, éramos jóvenes. A esa edad uno cree que puede resolver sus diferencias soltando maldiciones antes que hablando. Afortunadamente, puedo ver que tú posees mucha más paciencia que yo a tu edad y créeme que con eso ya te estás evitando un montón de problemas –Albus y Harry sonrieron, pero en seguida, recuperó la seriedad-. Pero, ya en serio, quiero que me escuches atentamente, Albus.

El niño miró a Harry con una leve sonrisa mientras aquel guardaba la snitch dorada de vuelta al cajón. Volvió frente a su hijo y tomó asiento recuperando su tono serio, algo que Albus no pasó por alto. ¿Interrogatorio después de todo? Harry, sin embargo, con su misma voz tranquila, comenzó a hablarle:

–Creo que tienes una mejor deducción para saber cosas que la magia te puede brindar. La magia en sí misma, podríamos decir que es neutral. El mago es quien decide si con sus intenciones su magia será buena o mala. A excepción de ciertos encantamientos de naturaleza malvada, claro. Pero a lo que me refiero, Albus, es que, tu madre y yo te hemos educado para que tengas ese juicio por ti mismo. Ambos confiamos en ti y sabemos que elegirás el mejor camino. Ni tu madre ni yo podemos estar siempre cerca de ti o de tus hermanos diciéndoles qué es lo que deben o no hacer. Ni debemos hacerlo. Les amamos a los tres, pero eso no significa que tengamos que prohibir o aprobar cada cosa que hagan.

Albus bajó la mirada nuevamente. Harry colocó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de su hijo al notar que quizás, el niño había tomado esas últimas palabras como un reproche más que como un consejo de su parte.

–No te estoy regañando, Al, ni tampoco estoy enojado –aclaró, haciendo que Albus lo mirara-. En el fondo sabías que ésta charla tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Y no, no me molesta que el joven Malfoy sea tu amigo. Pero…

–¿Pero? –preguntó Albus, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry tomó una mano del niño. Con su mirada fija y su voz firme, elementos que pocas veces Albus le había visto hacer, escuchó:

–Recuerda siempre lo que has aprendido en esta casa antes de tomar una decisión importante. Por lo que sólo te pido que estés atento siempre. Prométeme y prométete que si en algún momento notas que Scorpius te está conduciendo por un camino que no sea acorde a ti y a tus principios y a lo aprendido en Hogwarts, entonces, áselo saber, porque en eso se basa la amistad también, el hacer verle sus errores a aquellas personas que te importan. Y entonces, si él te escucha, sabrás que has hecho lo correcto. Y si no…

–¿Y si no?

–Tu tendrás que elegir, Al. Y confiamos en que harás lo correcto.

 **O-O-O-O**

Fin de las vacaciones. De vuelta a Hogwarts.

A diferencia de septiembre, Albus abordaba el tren con mucha más confianza. No sólo había descubierto que James había mentido en muchas cosas que pasaban en Hogwarts (el lugar era maravilloso), sino que además, sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. No podía evitar que la gente hablara a sus espaldas ni podía cambiar el pasado; era un Slytherin y así sería siempre. No sintió ningún temor o angustia cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo anunció así. ¿Pudo cambiar la decisión? Si lo hizo o no, no había más que hacer. Las cosas habían sido así y punto final.

Además, no estaba solo.

Se despidió de sus padres y abordó el tren seguido de Rose y James, el cual, en seguida fue a buscar a sus amigos, anunciándoles a su prima y hermano que los vería después.

–¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Se molestó? –preguntó Rose a Albus mientras comenzaban a avanzar por el estrecho pasillo del vagón.

–No. Bueno, tal vez –dijo Al, dubitativo-. Pero después me dijo que no estaba molesto…

–¿Y?

–Y creo que tú también deberías hablarle. Ya me harté de estar en medio cada vez que se ven y se insultan –replicó el chico con tono cansino.

–¡Él es quien empieza! –respondió Rose, enfadada.

–Sí, pues, me escribió ayer y me dijo que te preguntara si te había gustado su regalo… Y yo creo que sí. Incuso veo lo traes ahora y toda la familia pudo verte con la pulsera de cristales y…

Rose enrojeció, escondiendo su mano derecha en la espalda.

–¡Cállate! ¡No estaba firmado! ¡No sabía que él…!

–Hola, Al. Hola, Rose –saludó una voz a espaldas de los chicos. Rose calló enseguida mientras Albus se daba la vuelta.

–Qué tal, Scorpius –respondió Albus, sonriendo y mirando a Rose, añadió-. Por cierto, Rose quería decirte algo, ¿no es así?

La chica, visiblemente molesta, avanzó por el pasillo del tren nuevamente, desapareciendo en un nuevo vagón al cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–¿Me dirá "gracias" alguna vez? –preguntó Scorpius, sonriendo.

–El que persevera, alcanza –respondió Albus, también riendo-. Pero en serio, hombre, ya no quiero oirlos pelear el resto del año o te ahogaré en el lago negro. Por cierto, gracias por el regalo. Es una pluma genial y escribe de maravilla.

–De nada, también el tuyo estuvo bien –y con tono pedante, añadió-, aunque he visto bombas fétidas de mejor calidad. Mi padre dice que…

–¡Ya, ya, por favor! –interrumpió Albus, riendo sonoramente-. Vamos a sentarnos.

* * *

 **Los personajes y parte de los lugares mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling**

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer y Felices Fiestas :3

Saludos.


End file.
